Last x-mas
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Okay, this is another request, and it is a belated x-mas story. Sorry for the lateness of this fic. Its sweet and fluffy. Or at least I hope it is.


**This is a very belated christmas-esc request fic. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please be kind. Sorry for any and all delays in my requests and other stories.**

**...**

"W-what?" Nick asked desperately, hoping he hadn't heard right. Juliet looked at him semi-stonily, though her eyes did portray some form of sorrow for the sad and shocked Grimm.

"I'm breaking up with you Nick because we have to. After all of the lying you've done, my temporary amnesia of you and you being a whatever you are, I just can't take it anymore. We just aren't working together anymore," Juliet replied evenly. Her voice didn't portray any emotion and neither did her face. The red head had finally got her memory back a few weeks prior, just in time for christmas. Nick thought that they would be happy now, obviously they weren't: At all. When Juliet had finally gotten her memories back, they came all out at once, including Nick and Monroe explaining the Grimm thing. Coincidently, it was one of the main things she had mulled over obsessively after she gained her memories back and was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Fine Jules, whatever you want. After everything though, the least you could have done is not done this on christmas," Nick said with a deep frown, causing the women to flinch semi-violently. The Grimm stood up and stalked upstairs to pack as much as he could at the moment before he left. Nick's first thought was to go to Monroe's, but he thought against it almost immediately before going to the trailer. He'd go to a hotel in the morning for a better nights sleep, he just really needed to be away from people for the moment.

Soon enough, weeks began to path, which slowly turned into a full month, then slowly crept into a month and a half and Nick was completely depressed. The only thing that was really keeping Nick going was Hank and Monroe, occasionally Wu, but mostly Monroe. The blutbad was the first one to find out about Nick being homeless and currently relationship-less and had automatically invited the Grimm to live with him. Nick would have complained, but his gratefulness wouldn't let him argue. It had been difficult, at first, but the two of them ended up working it out as best they could. Nick couldn't have been more thankful to Monroe, who had been a snarky constant in the Grimm's life that helped him function at a normal level.

When Hank had first hard of the break up, he promptly took Nick out to get drunk. Nick had appreciated it, really, but aft the third drinking on a rare night off, the Grimm was completely done. It didn't help that Monroe had laughed at the Grimm, loudly mind you, when he was completely hung over the next day. Nick hated being hung over more then he hated going to the hospital, which was saying something. Nick still wasn't feeling any less depressed with the break up, but he was sleeping a hell of a lot better then when Juliet and him had been together. Something about staying with Monroe made his nightmares stay away.

Nick promptly blushed at that thought and went back finishing his paper work. Hank glanced over at him with a raised brow, but didn't say anything, not wanting to deal with an angry Monroe and a pissed off Sean Renard. The captain had turned into a raging mother bear when he hear of the break up, and in-spite of having magic induced love for Juliet, he was still rather protective of the Grimm.

"Hey, kids, we got another homicide," Wu suddenly interrupted the quiet, but diligent, work of the two detectives. Both Hank and Nick looked up at the sergeant expectantly.

"Where is it?" Hank asked causally when Wu didn't immediately respond. A hint of irritation was obvious in his deep voice.

"The park where those kids disappeared, a young Jogger got stabbed with a butcher knife," Wu responded with a triumphant little smirk.

"Gotcha, we'll be there shortly," Nick replied professionally. Nick didn't let his issue with Juliet affect his work, either as a cop or as Grimm, though everyone in the office knew what had transpired between the two. When Bud and his kinfolk found out about the break up, they were quick to send food, blankets and gift baskets to express their sympathy, in which Nick was grateful and Monroe confused. Nick had shrugged at the wolf and calmly said 'free food' to which Monroe soon got grateful as well.

Twenty minutes later, Hank and Nick appeared at the park to over look the crime seen. As they began looking at the body and the surrounding area, a call rang out on one of the other officers radio's. Both Nick and Hank heard it, but the radio wasn't clear enough to understand the call. The officer that answered the call made a disbelieving sound before turning to the two detectives with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, the guy was already caught, he was bragging down at the closest bar and an off duty cop was right their and got him," Officer David said, his face completely surprised.

"Are you serious?" Hank asked in shock, his and Nick's mouth's dropping open in shock.

"Completely. The guy seemed completely serious, even had her ipod and everything. We'll get his finger prints to see if the match with the ones on the knife and the body to be sure of course," David replied.

"T-that's the oddest thing I'v ever heard," Nick stuttered out in shock. Hank nodded and so did David, who seemed in a perpetual state of stunned in the current moment.

"I know. Wu's never gonna believe this," Hank pipped up, his brown eyes wide in shock.

"But we'll get a laugh out of his shocked faced," Nick quipped back, making Hank's surprise melt into devilish glee. It wasn't often that anyone in the precinct knew something before Wu, and this was a golden opportunity to flaunt it. It was later in the evening when Nick was telling the story to Monroe, that something different happened. As soon as the two got done laughing at Wu's misfortune at being out of the loop, Monroe leaned over and soundly kissed Nick on the mouth. When he pulled back, a somewhat nervous look on his face, Nick just stared for a few moments.

"W-what was that?" Nick asked softly, his voice gentle.

"If you don't know what that is, your stupider then I thought," Monroe replied with a huff. A light blush was on the Blutbad's face as looked over at one of his walls. Nick smiled gently at the older man.

"I like you like that too, Monroe," Nick replied before going back to his food. Monroe whipped around to look at the Grimm's face in complete shock.

"Really?" Monroe asked in surprise.

"Really," Nick replied, looking back up with a smile. Monroe smiled gleefully back and leaned in to give Nick another kiss. The Grimm kissed back enthusiastically before they pulled away for air.

"Okay then," Monroe said with a nod.

"Yeah. You know, we're going to have to tell my friends at the precinct, including Renard and, of course, Rosalie," Nick replied. Monroe let out a shudder and a moan before nodded his shaggy head.

"This is gonna suck," Monroe replied. Of course, the blutbad was right, it did suck, and he got threatened by Hank, Wu, and Renard concerning Nick's safety. Monroe had cowered appropriately and nodded his head, agreeing automatically. Of course, Rosalie threatened Nick too, which in turn made Monroe feel a little better. All in all, their relationship had a good start, in-spite of the heartbreak Nick went through at christmas.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well_

_If it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_"Merry Christmas"_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Ooooo _

_Oh oh baby_

_A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were_

_Someone to rely on_

_Me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Oh oh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_SPECIALLLLLL _

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart ( Gave you my heart)_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Special_

_Someone someone _

_I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone special _

_Who'll give something in return _

_I'll give it to someone _

_Hold my heart and watch it burn _

_I'll give me to someone,I'll give it to someone special _

_I've got you here to stay _

_I can love you for a day _

_I thought you were someone special _

_Gave you my heart _

_I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone _

_Last christmas i gave you my heart _

_You gave it away _

_I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone_


End file.
